


Supernatural One Shots

by SacredMorningStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fear, Love, M/M, Pain, Reality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots of all the SPN team. Will be always open for requests so feel free to message what you'd like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Joke (Castiel/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/F/N) = Your Full Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (F/O) = Favourite Outfit  
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink  
> (F/F) = Favourite Flower  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (F/P) = Favourite Place

So it was April Fool’s day and as always you were planning on pulling pranks on the team. So far you’d made Dean a chocolate and apple pie and added a load of salt to it so it tasted horrible, you’d waited for him to find it and watched as the man tucked into the pie really excitedly before he spat out the salty mess and he looked at it like it was a demon.  
  
For Sam you’d changed his shampoo to glue so when he took a shower his perfect hair stuck together and became greasy and once you heard him shout your name you broke down laughing. You couldn’t help laughing harder as he gave you the ‘bitch face’ before he chased after you in just a towel while his hair was sticking up in all directions. You’d bolted and ended up hiding in your room when you heard two sets of foot falls run past your hiding spot in the wardrobe.  
  
After a couple of hours the guys seemed to realise and understand that you weren’t going to come out any time soon and the pair of them ended up giving up. Sam was going back to having a shower while Dean planned to head out getting himself a pie after the let down of the salty ‘treat’ you’d left him earlier. It was now the final member of the team decided to arrive with a loud flutter of wings just outside your door to see Sam and Dean in such a state.  
  
A sneaky plan came to mind. You were going to pull your greatest trick on your favourite angel of the Lord. You couldn’t wait to see the way the angel would react and had the perfect plan. It wasn’t anything that was going to hurt him but you knew it was going to be hilarious. It would take a while to get everything together but this was going to be one of the greatest pranks you’d ever do. The angel was innocent, sweet, caring and his reaction as going to be the thing that made the joke that much better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had taken you a couple of hours but you had what you wanted all set up. There was a bucket of glue tied to the ceiling, a bucket of feathers and, well, yourself. You were going to lure Cas into the room so that you could pull off the joke. You’d tied the rope that held the bucket up to the bed in your room so you could just pull it free when you needed to. The plan was to call Cas from downstairs up to help you with a location spell knowing that both boys would be mad and that it would be a good excuse for him to come up.  
  
Once you had sweet Castiel up at your door you’d drop the glue over him then throw the feathers over him hoping that they’d stick to him. It was all going to be harmless, you’d be careful not to let the bucket drop on the angel, and that it was all going to be in good sport.  
  
Taking a deep breath you were about to take the plan into action. You set up the stuff you’d need for a location spell on the table in your room to make the plan that much more believable before you headed out to the library where Cas, Dean and Sam were researching. As you walked in you saw the looks both brothers gave you and lowered your head. The sweet angel looked between the brothers and you only having a slight hint as to what happened but not truly understanding; like most things for him with humans.  
  
“Hey Cas can you come help me with something?” You’d kept your eyes off the boys as they went back to their research and you gave a pair of hopeful eyes to Cas.  
  
“Go on Cas we got this. I’m sure (Y/N) has got something she wants to get off her chest.” Dean said a little sharply while it seemed that Sam was now just going to ignore you.  
  
Again the confused angel looked surprised and puzzled by Dean’s tone but just indicated for you to guide him to where you wanted him. He was happy to help you like he always was and you walked ahead of him a little guiding the angel into your room. You head over to the table in your room leaving the door open and waited for Cas to come right under the bucket.  
  
He got there and you quickly pulled the rope dropping the glue before grabbing a bucket of feathers and threw them over him while he was stunned. The feathers stuck to the glue covered angel and the look on his face only made you break out into laughter. He looked confused and stunned before hearing you laugh. His expression changed subtly however it was enough for you to notice.  
  
There was a pained look in his eyes, making you feel like you’d just kicked a puppy, and he quickly disappeared from the room making you freeze as he vanished with the flutter of wings. The only trace of what happened was a small pile of feathers with the odd one falling onto the ground. You were stunned. You hadn’t thought Cas would get upset like that but the fact he just left made you feel like an ass.  
  
Suddenly you heard Dean call for Cas and came running into the room only to see you staring at a pile of feathers and an empty couple of buckets. He seemed angry and now you knew he had a right to be.  
  
“What the hell did you do (Y/N)? Where’s Cas?” Dean’s tone was cold and harsh.  
  
“It was just a joke, it was just meant to be a joke.” Your words were distant as you stared at the pile almost not even taking in Dean as he stood in your doorway.  
  
“Seriously (Y/N)? You know what Cas is like, you know he doesn’t get humans, what kind of joke did you pull?!”  
  
“I..I just dumped feathers over him with some glue to make them stick. It..he...” You finally looked at Dean to see his eyes filled with anger before he rushed over to you grabbing your shoulders in a bruising grip.  
  
“You idiot! What were you thinking?! Cas did nothing to you and you go and do something like that. I bet you laughed at it too. The guys gonna think he did something wrong for you to do something like this!”  
  
Dean shook you a little as you spoke before you broke free and pulled away from him. You hadn’t thought it would upset him, that he would look so hurt at what you’d just done, and you shook you head backing away from Dean as he rushed out the room slamming your door shut. What had you done? Would Castiel talk to you again? Would he even come back to you after what you just did?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since you’d pulled the prank on Cas and you’d seen him odd times. However he didn’t stay long. As soon as you’d walk into a room Cas would just fly out. You gave up trying to see him now, you’d wanted to apologise and now you had no chance to even say sorry. Dean had told Sam what happened and both of them were unimpressed and left you to suffer with what you’d done to the poor angel.  
  
You were sat in the library, both the boys out on a hunt leaving you to do research for them, with piles of books around you and a bottle of (F/D) at your side to keep you going through the arduous work. You took several sips and had, at this point, given up on even seeing the angel that had become part of the family for you. The boys were upset with you after their pranks but knowing what you’d done to Cas seemed to only anger them.   
  
You looked from book to book and took what notes you could on a piece of paper ready to call the boys once you had everything you could on the monster when you heard a loud flutter of wings. You turned to see Cas with his back to you and when he turned his expression turned to that of nerves and confusion. He didn’t know what to do, should he just fly out the room, should he stay and face you, were you angry with him?  
  
He had decided to stay and watched you a moment and you couldn’t hold his gaze. You looked down at the books before you. All you could think of was how you upset him, how he could be angry with you and want to yell at you. You’d seen how threatening Cas could be when he wanted to and that scared you that he could switch in just moments.  
  
“Why did you do that? Do you hate me? Is that why you threw those things on me?” Cas’s voice was filled with confusion and concern but you just couldn’t face him.  
  
“I...I don’t hate you Cas, I could never hate you. If..if you hate me then I get it, I never ment to hurt you Cas, I never meant to upset you like that. I just wanted to pull a joke. It was all just mean to be a Joke Cassie, I..I’m sorry.” You just kept your gaze focused on the books and leaned forward a little feeling the weight of his gaze upon you.  
  
Suddenly you felt a hand against your shoulder and finally looked up to see Cas’s soft eyes looking over you. He obviously still didn’t understand why you’d pulled the joke but he knew you regretted what had happened. He hadn’t expected you to do something like that and he didn’t know how to react.  
  
“(Y/N), I’m sorry for running like I did, I didn’t know what to do when you did that. I panicked and ran and then didn’t know how you’d react when you saw me so I just kept running...” You could tell he was blaming himself and you quickly stopped him.  
  
“It isn’t your fault Cas, I..well you’re like family and I just wanted to pull some practical jokes. I shouldn’t have done it to you, everything just went too far and I should have stopped.” You could see Cas’s expression change from confused and unsure to calmer and even a soft smile came to his face.  
  
It seemed that Cas had slowly began to understand what had happened. He thought back and smiled softly shaking his head a little. Now he realised how funny something like that was, how he would have found it amusing if it was Dean or Sam covered in feathers. The pair had told him about the pranks pulled on them by you and they had made him smile at the thought.  
  
“It must have been very amusing. I could see how it would make me laugh if such a thing would happen to Dean.” He shook his head a little and sighed softly. “What spurred on these sudden practical jokes?” The phrase was obviously foreign on his tongue as he tried to say them.  
  
“April Fool’s day.” Was all you could reply with before laughing at the even more confused expression of the innocent angel.


	2. Definition of a Monster (Dean/Reader/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the reader feels like she has something the boys would hate her for she tries to hide it. She keeps it buried till they finally found out and fears their reaction only to have the typical Winchester love. This is more of a friendship story then a romance story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/P/N) = Your Pet Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/L) = Hair Length  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (F/O) = Favourite Outfit  
> (F/M) = Favourite Meal  
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink  
> (F/F) = Favourite Flower

You had been with the Winchesters for a couple of years now. You were a hunter and had been for a very long time. The pair had met you during a hunt you’d been on for a nest a vampires that had been causing a mess of trouble in your home town. You had let yourself get taken in knowing the vamps didn’t know just how different you were. They had taken you into the nest as a living blood bag for their newest members. That was when the Winchesters had come in, hacking and slashing ruining your hunt.  
  
The pair hadn’t realised you were one of them until you took the machete that had been taken from you from the corpse of one of the monsters. You easily sliced off three heads saving both boys from surprise attacks. You were fast, a lot faster than either of the boys, and it impressed Dean enough to invite him to hunt with the pair.  
  
Since then both of them had hunted with you individually, worked as a trio, and sent you on your own hunts. You’d grown close to both of them and had even grown to see them as family. You felt like they were the family you never had but there was something you just couldn’t tell them. It was reason why you were so good as a hunter.  
  
You were a Nephalem however, you weren’t an ordinary Nephalem. You were the offspring of an Angel and a Demon. You were one of Lucifer’s true heirs, the first creation after he created demons, and you had spent years in hiding while acting as a hunter. Something like that was definitely something you couldn’t tell the boys. You feared what they would think of you, how they would see you knowing you were such a creature, and feared they would either send you away or hunt you down. Neither holy-water nor holy-oil could affect you and the demon blade wouldn’t kill you and so the boy’s tests showed you to be human. Castiel was stuck travelling however he did now he had lost his grace and so he hadn’t met you yet and given away your little secret.  
  
Everything was going to change though when the three of you were going on a hunt that was going to be the most dangerous one yet. There had been signs of gathering demons in a town and all the signs pointed to great danger but you didn’t want to see the boys go without help.  
  
You had all clambered into the Impala and booked into a motel at the edge of town to try and not draw attention to yourselves. The town itself was quiet and the three of you split up and go around the town trying to find out about anything strange. You head to a bar and have a few drinks bringing up casual conversation when you feel the air seemed to grow tense and the patrons of the bar seem to grow quiet ignoring you.  
  
As you look round you saw a cluster of demons in the back corner who now got up moving over behind you. The cluster of five demons came close to you and everyone in the bar seemed to get quiet.   
  
“What do we have here? You’re well out of your home town aren’t you, who’d have thought we’d have a full blown Nephalem on our hands.” The leader of the group clapped his hands together; rubbing them afterwards. The gang smirked along with him and a pair of hands was suddenly pressed against your shoulders. “Come with us quietly and we won’t hurt you.”  
  
The hands against you tightened and you quickly took out two of them smiting two of the five demons which only got the group annoyed and angry. The three that were left were raring for a fight which only meant that everyone in the bar cleared out. You had to stay calm, you’d faced worse before and right now the boys weren’t around. You could let yourself go all out on these bastards having seen the fear they brought to the people of this town.  
  
You focused on the power inside of you and allowed the two inside you out. One of your eyes went bright white while the other went solid black as your grace and your sin came out together. Behind you the shadow of your wings spread showing one full and the other burned and damaged. The show of power made the demons freeze a moment but the leader pushed the other two towards you before running off to go warn the rest of his group. You stood strong and watched the pair as they looked to each other and ganged up together but these low lifes just weren’t any match.  
  
You were quick and powerful easily over powering the pair against you when you suddenly heard the doors go just too late. You’d just got to smite the guy and there was no chance to stop yourself. As soon as you finished you saw Dean take out the final demon with Sam staring at you stunned and confused. You froze only to see Dean glaring at you with a mix of anger and confusion. You could see the hurt in both of their eyes as they stared at you stunned and confused. Dean still had the blade in hand and you could see him debating what to do.  
  
“What the hell? What am I....(Y/N), what’s going on here?” Sam’s voice was filled with confusion as he watched you slowly change back subduing your power.  
  
“Guys I....wait please. I...It’s not what it looks like I swear.” You didn’t know what to do or how to react but you could feel yourself breaking down already seeing how tense Dean looked.  
  
“Don’t, just don’t. Cut the bull (Y/N), what the hell are you?! How the hell could you keep something like this from us!? You’ve been with us for how long now and you just decided to keep something like this a secret from us?!” You could see the rage in Dean’s eyes as he watched you and debated with himself running a hand through his hair.  
  
“Dean, I...how do you expect me to tell you guys I’m a Nephalem?! I’m a monster in your eyes. I’ve seen what you do to creatures you consider monsters and I didn’t exactly like the idea of you killing me.” You snapped sharply only to see Dean’s whole body tense up.  
  
Sam looked between the pair of you obviously nervous about what was going on. He quickly got between the two of you and pulled Dean away a little as you looked around the now wrecked bar. The fight had been enough to drain you and now your emotions were beginning to catch up with you. You watched the pair out of the corner of your eye only to see Dean leave and heard the Impala roar to life. You felt your heart clench as you heard the powerful car leave from outside looking out the window to see it speed off.  
  
“(Y/P/N), come on, we need to talk.” His voice was concerned and he could see you were nervous and scared about how he would react. He began to head out of the bar and you followed the jolly giant nervously hoping he wasn’t going to be mad. You stayed quiet as you followed down the street keeping your head down. “What’s going on?”  
  
“What do you think? I’m...I’m a monster Sammy, I’m the thing you guys hunt down and chase and eliminate. Remember when you guys ‘saved’ me in that vamps nest a couple of years back....” You looked up to see him nod. “...well I had been after the nest and was going to eliminate them when you guys burst in. I...I knew who you guys were, there’s plenty of whispers about you guys in the supernatural world, and I knew what you thought of both angels and demons so...I’m not exactly someone to be in your good books.”  
  
A pained laugh left you as you thought about everything that could have been back then and what would probably happen now. You were a monster and had seen how the pair saw monsters, especially Dean, in the years that you had worked with them.  
  
“Being offered to work with you guys was amazing. I always hated the monsters that walked around here. Seeing those demons frighten the poor humans here just pissed me off. I just couldn’t take seeing them scared and huddled in their corners. I had to do something, I...let’s just say that mummy and daddy never really bothered with me and as soon as I could get away, I did.”  
  
“You’re not a monster (Y/N), you’ve been fighting with us for so damn long, how could we see you as one? Dean’s just pissed you never told us. It’s not like he haven’t worked with the supernatural before. He’s bothered that you didn’t trust us enough to tell us something so big, trust is a big thing for him, he’ll calm down you just have to give him chance and talk to him.” Sam ran a hand through his hair as he sighed softly before getting a call to his phone.  
  
Sam hung back a moment and answered the phone only being able to hear half the conversation. “Yeah...Dean...okay you ready to pick us up?....Yes us Dean, she’s one of us, just like Cas works with us....Yeah I know he told us what...just..Dean come get us we can talk about this at the motel.”  
  
You tensed guessing the other end of the conversation before seeing Sam pocket his phone and hearing the distinct roar of the Impala about 5 minutes later. Dean pulled over opening the passenger for Sam giving you a glare as you attempt to get in. You took you place in the back and kept your head down staying quiet so that you didn’t annoy Dean more. Dean’s behaviour earned Sam’s bitch face as he shook his head making the car journey awkward and silent. Once you pulled up you went to get out the car.  
  
“You stay in the car, Sam with me.” Dean quickly got out the car earning a sympathetic look from the only one who seemed to understand right now as he followed Dean into the motel. You didn’t know what they were doing but you were sure of what they were talking about. During your wait you contemplated running, you had nowhere to go, no home to go to or family to come to and after what happened you probably revealed yourself to the local demons getting a target on your head.  
  
Suddenly you heard a tap on the car window and looked up to see Sam outside the car. It seemed their talk was over and whatever had gone on was not over yet. As soon as you got inside you saw Dean sitting on the bed leaning over against his knees. He looked up to you and watched you a moment as you paused in the doorway before a heavy sigh left him as he thought.  
  
“So...a Nephalem? Lucifer’s kid at that...” He sighed shaking his head and ran his hands through his hair. “Why didn’t you tell us? What...just what did you think hiding this would be good for?”  You could hear the faint betrayal and pain in his voice as he spoke his eyes brimming with tears he wouldn’t let fall.  
  
“I thought you’d kill me Dean, you’re not exactly nice to monsters you come across. If given the chance you’d shoot first ask questions later.” You couldn’t look at him as you spoke and sat down on the other bed in the room looking down at your hands. “I couldn’t risk telling you after your history with Lucifer and even the angels. I’m not exactly someone you’d want to keep if you’d seen what I was.”  
  
Suddenly you felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around your body and felt Dean pull you close hugging you tightly. You could feel the worry he was now relieving as he held onto you tightly.   
  
“Damn it Munchkin, you’ve worked with us for so long, how could you not just...tell us? I...You’re like a damn sister to us.” You wrapped your arms around Dean and looked back a little to see Sam leaning against the doorway smiling softly. His brother pulled you a little closer and slowly pulled back. “Next time, you tell us something like this god damn it.” He growled it sharply looking you in the eye. “You’re family as far as I care.” He smiled softly his eyes almost in tears.  
  
  
“When you need us you let us know damn it.” He said firmly and smiled to you taking a deep breath before patting your shoulder firmly. “Let’s get this job done, Sammy you up for a bit more research? I noticed one running as we got there.”  
  
There was a playful attitude in the air now, everything seeming to calm down while Sammy rolls his eyes before nodding and coming to sit down by the table while Dean ruffled your hair playfully. It seemed to go back to how it was. You could see Dean was still bothered by the new found information but he seemed to have calmed down and you got to work helping the pair research.  
  
“(Y/N), just to clarify...you’re not a monster, monsters...they don’t help people, they don’t care about people...you have too much of a heart.” Dean muttered his words before grabbing some beers and tossing each of you a beer. He gave you the dorkiest smile you’d ever seen earning a laugh from you and a snicker from Sam. It was good to be like this again.


	3. Dreams or Reality (Charlie Bradbury/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reader wakes up in an amazing apartment it seems she lost all memory of the hunt she was on. She finds that her wildest dreams have come true but just what will she do and what had she been hunting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissions are open for these stories please feel free to go to my deviantart to check out the conditions!
> 
> http://sacredmorningstar.deviantart.com/journal/CHEAP-PAYPAL-COMMISSIONS-OPEN-568855083

Author’s Note: So I’ve given myself a challenge to make one post per week. I’d like some ideas from you guys, maybe some requests or commissions so look out for more!

Key:

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(Y/F/N) = Your Full Name  
(E/C) = Eye Colour  
(H/C) = Hair Colour  
(F/O) = Favourite Outfit  
(F/D) = Favourite Drink  
(F/F) = Favourite Flower  
(F/C) = Favourite Colour

(F/F/B) = Favourite Fantasy Book

(Y/N) woke slowly finding herself in a luxury bed, in a high end apartment block, in the middle of a bustling city; maybe late evening in New York or London. The last thing she remembered was a hunt with two men, a giant and a playboy, tracking something down. What they hunted she couldn’t remember, but she knew it wasn’t any animal. Her eyes roamed around the beautiful room, which looked like it cost millions, and frowned confused as how she got here or how she afforded such an amazing room. She sighed softly as she slowly stood and began to look around the room trying to figure out just where she was. Looking down she found herself in a pair of very short, red sleeping shorts and matching crop-top; which was much more revealing than (Y/N) felt she was used to.

She walked slowly on the luxurious apartment looking at the amazing awards, beautiful paintings, amazing furnishings; even the kitchen was the best it could be. She wandered into another room and paused seeing a library and computer room with photos of her and Charlie cuddling together, her sleeping against Charlie’s shoulder with the red head smiling brightly, and another of them both dressed up obviously on their wedding day at the alter smiling brightly. She had to stop and look back over the multitude of photos seeing the pair of them together as a couple, smiling, cuddling, at theme parks and one of them both dressed up for a Halloween party. She shook her head at the photos surprised and almost seemed to cry with joy at the memory of the wedding, seeing Charlie in her beautiful dress, hearing the music and having their first dance together. She laughed softly shaking her head slowly holding the photo of their wedding close to her chest as she sat on one of the luxury sofas in the room. She smiled dreamily enjoying the memories that seemed to come from nowhere and she felt foolish for forgetting. She smiled brightly and sighed softly before suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around her neck making her tense and grab the stranger’s arm auto-reacting to what was happening.

She looked down to see Charlie laying across the other side of the sofa with a stunned look on her face as she was on her back looking up at the woman next to her. “Well, I haven’t had that in a while, you alright honey?” Charlie was wearing a beautiful suit with a peach coloured shirt and three quarter length skirt; which had ridden up her leg slightly during the fall over the sofa. A brilliant blush came across (Y/N)’s face and she quickly looked away embarrassed by what she just did. “Sorry, Charlie, I guess I’ve just been a little spaced lately.” She just seemed to nod in response and sighed softly smiling as she sat herself upright. “Yeah, I can understand, you’ve got deadlines and stuff due don’t you?” She smiled like her bubbly self however (Y/N) couldn’t help feeling like something was off, there was something there that she didn’t feel was right but she couldn’t place just what it was. “What deadline?” She frowned looking to the red head before it seemed to click. “Yeah, it seems I just can’t get my story down. I’m hoping my editor doesn’t knock my block off.” She laughed softly and felt a kiss to her forehead. “Yeah, I’ve not seen you act like this for a while. I’d thought you’d gotten over all that.”

(Y/N) just shrugged unsure herself before the red head next to her cuddled the woman close to her. She gently lifted the woman onto her lap smiling gently and nuzzled against her neck; her arms wrapped around the woman’s waist. The women sat together cuddling (Y/N) feeling lips against her neck, arms holding her close, and soft hums leaving both women. “How was work today?” Her words distracted Charlie from her neck where hazel met (E/C) eyes with a playful look in the red head’s eyes. “Work? Oh nothing special, been a drag like always, the guys messed with some of my coding and the security system crashed for like twenty minutes, morons shouldn’t mess with stuff they don’t understand.” She pouted playfully and went back to nuzzling against her again. That’s right, Charlie programmed security systems and anti-hacking codes for banks and security brokers, she was a master of coding and had made a living of making the best of the best. (Y/N) felt foolish for forgetting everything, almost as if she had amnesia, and took the chance to snuggle up against the woman holding her happily. “So we both have the evening off, what would you like to do? We could go for a movie, book a table at Madison Park, maybe even got to Broadway?” Charlie’s voice seemed hopeful that one of the ideas might win the woman sat in her lap over.

A soft hum left (Y/N)’s lips as she thought before turning to face the woman she loved; playing with the elegant, silver band on her finger. “I quite like the idea of staying in, playing games together, maybe binge watching Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.” She smiled brightly to the red head yet the reaction she got confused and surprised her. She just sighed and shrugged a little seemingly not interested in the idea. Now that was something that just wasn’t right. Almost instantly (Y/N) stood from her lap, turning as she stood, and faced the red head that seemed to be nothing like herself. This world around her had been perfect, it had been beautiful, and been a place (Y/N) dreamt she could be in. She was a successful writer, happily married to her dream girl, living in a five star apartment yet the woman of her dreams wasn’t what she expected.

“Don’t you love those? I thought Rowling, Tolkien-I thought they were your world! What-what happened to you to make you lose interest?” (Y/N)’s voice was surprised as she looked at a confused Charlie before her. “I grew up, babe, I got a job any hacker could dream of. I never had time for those childish stories, they’re all just stories anyway sweetie, why act like they’re so special? It’s not like you could visit those worlds.” Hearing those words coming out of Charlie’s mouth sent a chill down (Y/N)’s spine knowing this was what was off. There was nothing fantasy related here, there was no poster to Tolkien’s classics, no bookshelves filled to the brim with fantasy; just computing and hacking. This was wrong, completely and utterly wrong, this had to be some kind of dream. If only she could remember what she was hunting with Sam and Dean? She had to wake up, to get out of this place, to remember everything. She rushed out of the room to their bedroom and shut herself into the bathroom feeling the world around her change and darken. She could hear Charlie’s voice call for her in a sing-song voice to tease her from the other side of the door. As she tried to wake she began to see the world around her change, reality and the dream were bleeding together with rusty chains hanging from the ceiling.

Slowly reality seemed to take over, a dark, abandoned warehouse with hanging chain that screeched as they swung. She felt her body burning and could feel her body hanging by her wrists from chains above her. She looked up slowly, her head feeling heavy, and saw an intravenous drip feeding blue liquid into her body. She tried to fight against the chains holding her up just hoping that she didn’t disrupt what held her. Her memories slowly seemed to return to her, she had been hunting with Sam and Dean trying to find whatever was taking people, now it seemed what they’d been hunting had caught her. There was only one creature that could do this, which could take people and feed them their dreams. A Djinn must’ve been hunting them as much as they were hunting it. She shook her head and hands trying to free herself from the bindings on her wrists.

Suddenly she heard someone running through the warehouse making the chains rattle and shake around her. She couldn’t tell if it was the monster or someone there to help her but she wasn’t willing to find out and used all her strength to wrench her bleeding hands from the chain. She fell onto the floor in a crumpled mess before slowly trying to stand and feeling all her muscles ache too much to be able to hold herself up. She whimpered and heard voices shouting, maybe three, trying to find her. She closed her eyes trying to shut out the pain and the world around her only to feel a hand against her shoulder bring her back. She looked up seeing the woman from her dreams only this time she was her real self. The red head shouted for the boys to come over as quick as they could before she looked over the injured woman before her. “Hey, (Y/N), you gotta stay awake, ‘kay? We need you awake or else you aint gonna make it. Besides if you go on me now you aint getting your (early/late) birthday prezzie, so stay up bitch.” She teased the reader smiling but her eyes didn’t seem to shine the way they usually did. Both boys ran over stunned she’d managed to wake herself from the monster dream. They focused on getting her out of there, of getting rid of the Djinn and then got her to a motel knowing the drive to the bunker would take too long. Charlie had sat in the back with her the whole way, having demanded she come to find (Y/N), holding her head and gently keeping her awake till they got her there. (Y/N) smiled all the way and just listened to the red head as she spoke trying to keep her awake. By the time they got to the motel her injuries had taken their toll making her pass out in Charlie’s lap; obviously worrying the woman. They got her into the room and lay her on the bed before tending to her wounds then doing a food run; the boys leaving Charlie to watch over her seeing how worried she was.

(Y/N) woke just after the boys left vaguely hearing the impala leaving and was surprise to wake with Charlie sat next to her; holding her hand gently. The red head had a concerned look on her face but when she saw her eyes open she seemed to brighten and smile playfully. “Hey, what’s cookin’ good-lookin’.” Laughter filled the room only for the injured woman to wince. “How in all that is Tolkien did you manage to get out of that monster’s trap? It’s almost impossible to do it alone, from what I’ve read, and to see just how weak you were…” There was a look in the red head’s eyes that confused (Y/N). “…seeing you like that just, it brought reality crashing down, made me realise just how dangerous this is.” She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair as she turned away; her bubbly confidence obviously gone for a moment.

“I’m okay Charlie, I’ve been through worse crap and made it out the end alright, this is not different to every other hunt I screwed up.” (Y/N) just smiled and laughed which only seemed to annoy Charlie. She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair letting go of the other’s hand. “You think this is some joke?! (Y/N) I need to know you’re okay, that you don’t think this is just another part of a dream, cause right now I have no clue what’s going on in that head of yours. I was freaking out and you’re just laughing like it was nothing. You almost died. I almost didn’t get the chance to….” Charlie stopped herself mid-sentence catching her words before she finished. “Before you what Charls?” Heavy silence hung between the two till a soft sigh left the injured woman’s mouth. “Look, if I tell you what happened, promise me you won’t hate me or run or tell the boys. I have no clue how they’d react and I’m only telling you this cause you seem so freaked out. I guess this might not help but I just don’t want you to be upset or anything. If you don’t want to talk to me again, I understand, just please don’t hate me.” (Y/N) sat up slowly wincing and moved a pillow behind her to support herself on. Charlie sat back down on the chair next to the bed, she’d pulled it over after they lay (Y/N) down earlier, frowning lightly as she encouraged her to talk.

“The dream was amazing, I woke up to this massive apartment, it was filled with everything I could ever want. I was a freaking author, Charl, like successful and everything. The place must have been worth millions, I walked through finding a whole room dedicated to games and books and it was everything I could ever want. No monsters, no hunting, no life risking, just living in the lap of luxury and I just think it could get better. That was until I began to see photos, I didn’t live alone in the apartment and the photos showed me kissing the person, marrying them, just being a happy couple with them. Do you have any clue who it would be?” Charlie just shook her head at the question confused. “It-it was you Charlie, we had been a couple, we were married happily. You-you weren’t yourself though, you were an amazing security programmer and were the best in the world. There was just one thing that wasn’t right, one thing that just made you nothing like I thought you’d be, you didn’t like fantasy or rpgs or anything nerdy. It was just…how could I stay there when you weren’t even you? There, happy not, you know what happened.” She shook her head and frowned looking down waiting with baited breath wondering what the red head would say.

Charlie was stunned to hear she was in the dream, that they were together, and in all honesty she really liked the idea. She hadn’t expected (Y/N) to want to be with her, had never thought that the woman she dreamed of would want her the same, and she couldn’t help a small smile on her face. “Do you really think I’d hate you? Do you seriously think I could ever hate you?” She laughed softly and shook her head lightly; causing the nervous woman to look up at the red head. She held (Y/N)’s hand again hoping to comfort the nervous woman when she didn’t get a response. “I thought the worrying showed enough that I couldn’t ever hate you no matter what happened; unless you went and burned my Tolkien books.” Finally the pair laughed together making Charlie happy to see that her friend could still smile and laugh after what she went through. “If anything I’m honoured it’s me you dreamed about and not one of the guys, I don’t know how jealous I’d get if it had been either of them.” She looked down at their hands and was tempted to link their fingers together so she couldn’t let go. She sighed softly smiling lightly as if lost in thought. “(Y/N), I never thought you’d think that way about me, like to know that’s what you’d dream about. If you’re joking about this I…” She frowned as if hurt just by the idea of it all being a joke. The shy woman’s voice broke the awkward silence before it could build too much. “I’d never joke about something like this. I know how much that’d really mess with you. Do you really think I’d hurt you like that?” Their hands now tightened against one another and they both fell into warm smiles with each other.

Charlie used her free hand and gently cupped (Y/N)’s chin and rested their foreheads together smiling. She couldn’t believe this could happen and worried if she’d gotten caught by the monster herself. “If this is some dream don’t ever wake me and punish anyone who does ‘cause I don’t think I’d want to wake up from this.” Charlie’s voice was soft and almost nervous as she spoke worried about what the woman before her might say. She didn't know if this was pushing it too far or if (Y/N) even really would want this but when she felt the shy woman lean forward and kiss her lips she smiled fondly. Quickly arms were wrapped around each other, holding the two women's bodies close to each other, when the pain seemed to come back to (Y/N)’s body. She winced and gasped loudly making Charlie panic and quickly lay her down on the bed properly. “I think it’s best if you rest for now, trust me, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not about to leave you alone now I’ve got you.”

A comfortable silence fell as the pair settled down when (Y/N) spoke up gently. “Charls, could you read to me? Like you did for your mu, I..I just...it might help me settle.” She blushed softly earning another bright smile from the redhead, who found the blush adorable, before she pulled out one of her books and began to read from (F/F/B); knowing it was one of (Y/N)’s favourites.


End file.
